kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
KanColle Kai:FAQ
A collection of questions that are frequently/hypothetically asked questions that are relevant for Kancolle Kai. Newcomer / Beginners What the newcomers need to know in early gameplay. How do I unlock more fleets? 1st Fleet : You start with it, of course. 2nd Fleet : Have 6 ships in your fleet. 3rd Fleet : Sortie with a Heavy Cruiser as flagship. 4th Fleet : Get B+ rank at 南方航路 map (1-5 lookalike, 2nd map of 南方連絡海域 after clearing starter hexagon). 5th Fleet : Have all Sendai-class shipgirls ( , and ) 6th Fleet : Get A+ rank at オリョール海西部 map (2nd map of 中部西海域) 7th Fleet : Have all Kongou-class shipgirls ( , , and ) 8th Fleet : Have all Nagumo Kidou Butai shipgirls ( , , and ) How do I get more transport ships? In your construction screen, there are a few buttons to the right when you go to build a ship. The one on the bottom is to build a girl, the one on the top is to build transports. You need to spend Strategic Points to construct these. The more resources and the more points you allocate, the more transports you will receive. Make sure you always have transport ships. If your resources get cut off, you'll be easy pickings for the Abyssals. How do I fend off Abyssal attacks? To prevent them from sinking your transports, make sure you have secondary fleets guarding the transport convoys that are assigned to a hexagon. In the Logistics screen, the second button on the main menu will allow you to assign a fleet to protect the transport convoy. This fleet cannot be led by a DD, and cannot contain a BB, FBB, CV, CVB, SS, SSV, CA, or a CLT. The secondary fleet will fend off transport attacks automatically and earn exp in doing so. If you have some clones or ship girls you don't really use, this is the perfect task for them, next to being fed to your main ship girls. The current danger level within a sea area is represented by the color of it's hexagon. * White is completely safe and very few attacks will take place unless you are on a high difficulty. * Yellow means to be ready and has a slightly higher chance of spawning a transport attack. * Orange means things are getting dangerous and has a very high chance of a transport attack. * Red means that the Abyssal Fleet are launching an all out attack on the hexagon ** If not intercepted, the hexagon will be recaptured by the Abyssal and it'll have to be re-cleared again. To lower the danger level in a hexagon, complete the maps within it. Even if you've already cleared them, sinking abyssals there will lower the danger level. How do I intercept Abyssal counterattacks? When you were unable to reduce the threat level of a hex and it reaches red level you must have at least one fully-resupplied combat fleet stationed at that red hexagon before you end your turn. At the start of your next turn your assigned fleet would enter that map's counter attack map and you must fight your way to the Abyssal fleet's command node, appearances may vary but it looks like an anchor in a middle of a sea turning red. Like any other boss nodes it may drop unbuildable Kanmusu and the like. Defeating the boss node in the Counterattack Map will clear the threat level of the hexagon (i.e. turning it white again). Note that if you haven't cleared all the maps in the hex, it'll remain unlocked up until the cleared point. All the stuff in my office is gone! What happened? Each fleet has a different office. Every piece of furniture you buy is carried over no matter where you go so when you buy something once, you can use it in all the offices. Can you provide the information to help me clear map X or expedition Y? We're adding new info to the articles every day and while asking doesn't hurt, most of us know as much about the game as you guys do. The Areas page has the required fleet comps written out, and the expedition page is under heavy construction as well but until everything is said and done, don't be worried if you don't get an answer to your question. This is all brand new to us too. Gameplay Explains the difference between Kancolle Kai and its browser counterpart. Can I form a Combined Fleet in this game? The Combined Fleet may only be formed for intercepting Abyssal counterattacks, when your at least two of your fleet is stationed in the red hexagon. Are there microtransactions in KanColle Kai? Currently none. Though future DLC will be released, the game itself is fully standalone. During gameplay, you acquire Strategic Points. You use these points much like DMM points to purchase items such as base expansions, rings, damecons, and others from Akashi's shop. It works exactly just like in the browser version, though in this game the Strategic points are obtained in-game instead of being purchased for real-life money. Is there any multiplayer elements in this game (like PvP exercises)? No, KanColle Kai is a single player game. Instead of participating in PVP, practice battles have your shipgirls practice against each other. Since the composition of the challenger and challenged fleet is under your control, you can disarm the latter to allow the challenger fleet to win and gain easy EXP and morale, with the later gained much more efficiently compared to 3-day run on Map 1-1 per shipgirl. Each fleet can initiate only one Rival Exercise per day, but it is possible to swap the fleet composition to initiate another fleet's Rival Exercise and win again, allowing you to sparkle and level your challenger fleet at least twice as fast (up to 8 times, assuming all 8 fleets is in one place). Technical Questions that involve the Playstation Vita and Playstation Network, or any non-gameplay difference with the browser game goes here. Can I use my KanColle web browser account on KanColle Kai? Unlike Kancolle Android, which is a mobile platform for DMM-hosted Kancolle browser game, Kancolle Kai is a standalone game for Playstation Vita. There is no shared compatibility of the PSVita version with the Web Browser version, and you cannot import your account into Kai. I heard a rumor that if you get a Game Over this game will break your Vita. Is it safe to play? Only one such report has been submitted. The game had been confirmed to corrupt saves when you get a game over after it first came out but ever since the first patch, there have been no such reports. Will I be able to get patches and DLC through my regular PSN account? Patches will download no matter what region your Vita is set to. However, to get future DLC, you will need to be logged into a Japanese PSN. Due to the vita only having the capability to support one PSN account, the first step is to backup your data using the Content Manager Assistant: http://cma.dl.playstation.net/cma/win/en/index.html Make sure you back up everything using the backup button. Because it's all getting deleted. After this is done, turn the Vita off, remove the memory card, and then format your Vita. Restart it after formatting. It's okay to keep the display language as English, but mark that you do not have a PSN account to hook the Vita to. Once you're through setup, go into settings and then the Playstation Network and make a Japanese PSN account. When it asks for your address use the address example here: http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2224.html Put your real name in place of the fake one. Once you've finished registration you can hook your debit or credit card to the Japanese account whenever you decide to purchase anything from the digital shop. Reinsert your memory card. A popup will appear saying that it needs to be formatted for use with a Japanese account. Format the memory card and you're done. If you can afford it, it's also easier to purchase a second memory card and use that for your Japanese account, that way you don't have to format the card as well. If you wanna go full blast you could purchase another Vita, but it's always better to save money. The game is still version 1.00 when I'm on the main menu. Don't updates download automatically? Normally when you start a game on your Vita, it lets you know there's a newer version available, and you can download it right away and update your game. However, KanColle Kai's updates do not kick automatically. In order to download and patch your game, press the orange download button to the far top left to download the game's latest version in the game's start screen. Make sure you do it so if you get a game over, it won't break your save.